The present disclosure relates to a receiving device, a transmitting device, a receiving method, a transmitting method, and a communication system, and more particularly to a technology in the case where a receiving device and a transmitting device use an asynchronous clock.
In the field of sound reproduction, multi-channelization has been progressed from a two-channel (stereo) such as a related art CD (Compact Disc) to 5.1 channel and 7.1 channel which are seen as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) and a BD (Blu-ray Disc (registered trademark)).
Attending on this, sound reproduction with various channel numbers has been performed in accordance with the number of speakers installed in a reproduction system, sound field setting through an AV amplifier or the like, and the number of channels in the reproduction stream itself.
Further, from the hassles of wiring between devices, wireless transmission and reception of audio data have been progressed. For example, in a home theater system, attempts have been made to enhance the degree of freedom of a layout such as a speaker through wireless connection of a transmitting device that transmits audio data and a receiving device such as a speaker that receives the audio data.
In the case of transmitting and processing audio data between a plurality of devices, mainly several methods of a synchronous mode and an asynchronous mode are used as method for suiting a clock that is used in processing the audio data on the receiving side to a sampling frequency on the transmitting side.
Among them, the synchronous mode corresponds to a method in which a transmitting device transmits audio data with a clock component corresponding to a sampling frequency, and a receiving device processes the audio data according to the received clock component.
Further, the asynchronous mode corresponds to a method in which a receiving device processes audio data by generating a clock having the same frequency as a sampling frequency in a transmitting device without using a clock component transmitted from the transmitting device.